She's All That
by Cherie Dennis
Summary: Tim Smith decides to hatch up a little plan. He bets Nathan that he can’t get the only girl in school who isn’t swayed by his charm and good looks to go to the basketball banquet with him. [NH AU fic.]
1. She's All That

**She's All That**

**The ever-so-popular tale of the popular boy who falls in love with the shy, quiet girl during the bet he and his friend have. In other words this is a Naley story, set to the idea of the movie 'She's all That.' It's a cheesy movie, and probably would never happen, but the plot is cute. Plus, we all love a little Naley story.**

Title: She's all That.

Author: Cherie Dennis.

Summary: Tree Hill High is buzzing with gossip after Thanksgiving Break, and hotshot basketball star Nathan Scott seems to be the center of it. He'd been dumped by long-time girlfriend Peyton Sawyer for another guy, and now the guy that every girl in school lusts after and every guy longs to be is single. Single and on the prowl.

His best friend, Tim Smith, decides to hatch up a little plan; bet Nathan that he can't get the only girl in school (aside from platonic friends, like Brooke Davis, and ex-girlfriends like Bevin Prince) who isn't swayed by his charm and good looks to go to the basketball banquet with him.

Haley James, best friend of Nathan's half-brother Lucas Scott, is the poster child for nerd; she loves school, doesn't have very many friends, is really shy and is even the best tutor at the school.

What happens when Nathan goes after Haley, and both find themselves falling for the other? Will the bet be revealed? Or will their lives stay the same?

Rating: I'm going with T, just to be on the safe side. Might be changed later, but we'll see.

Pairings: Naley relationship. Possible Brucas relationship. Possible Jeyton relationship. Laley friendship, of course. Other friendships and relationships will be thrown in, just for good measure.

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH. I don't own 'She's all That.'

This is going to be an AU fic. All the characters should appear, with a few OC's thrown in if I feel like it.

**Prologue:**

Peyton and I had been together since our freshman year. She was on the cheerleading squad, which is how we first met. Along with the help of Brooke, that is. Sure, we didn't mesh well together, but our relationship was expected. Who else should the captain of the basketball team be dating?

She cheated on me constantly, though, so it shouldn't have been a surprise when she dumped me. But it still killed me. More because I was suddenly getting sympathy from everyone around me, and my dad wouldn't get off my back about it; "The star of the team can't go to the banquet stag!"

So one day, my best friend Tim decided to come up with one of his stupid ideas. He bet me that I couldn't get Haley James, Geek-Extraordinaire, to go to the banquet with me.

Being the guy I am, I couldn't turn down a bet. Besides, every girl at THH wants me, so why should it be that difficult? Turns out, Haley is a challenge to win over. Not to mention the fact that her best friend happens to be my half-brother.

Senior year is going to be a drag…

_The story will actually be in third person, not first. And I know I should update all my others stories, blah blah. I'm sorry, though. Inspiration comes when it does, and I can't ignore another story, can I? Anyways, I hope you guys like the idea for this story and respond well to it. I'll try to update it on a regular basis._

_Reviews?_


	2. You Can't Always Get What You Want

Nathan Scott. The name was known and probably mentioned by every single person in Tree Hill at one time or another. Every girl who attended Tree Hill High School probably had it doodled on some notebook of theirs, surrounded by little hearts. With his black hair, piercing blue eyes and the body obviously built for a Greek God, it was easy to tell why he was adored.

He had the world as his feet, and he knew it. His parents were wealthy, he had been on the varsity basketball team since his freshman year (and captain since his sophomore), and he had already been accepted early to grace the halls of Duke with his cocky attitude and near-perfect looks.

Sure, his father was a hard ass that didn't care about his son Nathan, only **Nathan Scott: MVP**, and his mother might be popping pills right and left, he might be failing most of his classes, and his girlfriend might be cheating on him with every guy (outside of the high school age-group) that she could get her hands on, but that didn't seem to bother anyone. Of course, that was probably because most people, when it came to his personal life, preferred the fictional rumors that were running rampant in the halls.

And as Nathan sat in his plastic seat, staring at the blackboard in front of the classroom, he couldn't get these thoughts out of his head.

"John Steinbeck once said, 'What a frightening thing is the human, a mass of gages, and dials, and registers, but we can read only a few and those perhaps not accurately.' Miss Brown, tell me something you know about Mr. Scott," the teacher said as she ran a hand over her hair, a few gray strands an obvious contrast to the natural auburn.

Second period English was coming to an end, and the teenagers were obviously anxious to get out. It was the day of the pep assembly, the one where the basketball players who made the team were announced. It was a tradition of Tree Hill High School to do it in front of the student body, rather than in the privacy of basketball practice.

The brunette shifted in her seat, her brown eyes looking over the Golden Boy of Tree Hill. She chewed her lower lip for a moment in thought, trying to find something she knew was true about him. "He's got a perfect life," she said after a moment.

"Nathan," the teacher said, "is this true?"

Glancing back towards Peyton Sawyer, his girlfriend of a little over three and a half years, a small smile came to his face. "Yeah, pretty much," he said as he turned back to the front of the classroom. The thoughts swirled in his head again as the teacher continued droning on about Steinbeck.

"We come in here every day for fifty minutes. How many of you think that that could change the way you view someone?" She paused for a moment, as if waiting for an answer. "Could you find out that Mr. Scott doesn't have the perfect life? Could you find out that the dumb cheerleader that you all talk about is actually really smart? Or could you find out something about yourself instead of the person sitting next to you?"

The students, including Nathan, sat dumbfounded by the instructor. The older woman paced for a moment in front of her desk before coming to a stop at the front of Haley James's seat. Leave it to her, Nathan thought, to be sitting front and center.

"Today, we're going to start a project," she said, enticing groans to come from all the students. "The left side of the room will all write their names on a slip of paper, and then put it into this bag," she said as she placed a large bag onto Haley's desk. "Then, everyone in the right side of the room will choose a paper. That is going to be your partner for this assignment and no, pairings cannot be changed."

The students sat still for a moment before the left side took out some paper. Each scrawled their names on it, and then placed it into the bag as the teacher walked down the aisle between the seats. Once they were all collected, she placed the bag back onto Haley's desk.

"Don't look until everyone has chosen," she said as she walked back to her seat. Haley drew out the first slip she touched and smoothed it, blank side up, onto her desk. Nathan watched the clock, uninterested in who happened to grab his name.

After each person had taken a slip of paper, the teacher told them to turn them over. Haley's eyes practically fell out of her skull as she read over the name. Even his handwriting seemed cocky!

"Lucas," the teacher said, causing the blonde to look forward. "What name did you pull out?"

His eyes, a lighter shade of blue than Nathan's, looked over the name. "Peyton Sawyer," he said, glancing over at the other blonde.

"Miss Davis?"

The brunette turned over her paper and read the name, a scowl coming to her face. "Tim Smith," she grumbled. A happy clap could be heard from Tim's seat and Brooke turned to glare at him, her green eyes shooting daggers.

Nathan watched in slight amusement. Of course Tim would be excited about being paired with the head cheerleader. Not only was Brooke gorgeous, but if she cared about you, she showed it. She had very few close friends, but those who were lucky enough (like Nathan) to get close to her were envied even more. She was bubbly and bitchy, the perfect person that everyone loved to hate and hated to love.

"Miss James?" the teacher asked, ignoring the two unhappy students.

Her honey coloured eyes stayed focused on the desk, the piece of paper mocking her from the smooth fake wood. "Nathan Scott," she said after a minute.

The basketball player's head shot up at the sound of his name uttered from her lips. "Great," he said beneath his breath. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he passed a hand over his face in annoyance.

"Hey, at least she's not a complete troll," Tim said with a pat on Nathan's shoulder.

"Watch it," Lucas growled from behind Haley.

The girl simply rested her arms on her desk and laid her head against them. She was obviously unhappy with the luck of the draw, but Nathan merely shrugged it off. She was probably, he figured, hiding her attraction. God knows that the 'Best Tutor' couldn't have the hots for the basketball captain.

"Enough," the teacher said, calling the class to attention. "This project is going to be a way for you all to get to know your fellow students. Obviously all of you aren't friends, and that's not what I'm hoping for; I'm hoping you learn to not judge people so quickly just because they're different.

This project was an idea that Coach Durham presented me with. The annual basketball banquet is coming up, celebrating those who made the team this year, and he noticed something; the school spirit here at Tree Hill is amazing, but neither of us could figure out why the cliques are so strong." As she spoke, she paced the front of the room and weaved through the aisle of desks.

"Every person in the world finds a group of peers that they can find similar interests or likes with, and they stick to those people. It's human nature. And with that comes the fear of the unknown.

Change is a scary thing that most people won't pursue, so people get lumped into these categories and groups and they never branch out. It causes their comfort zones to increasingly get smaller, and eventually the groups interact, causing some sort of conflict. I don't want that for all of you; I don't want you all to go off to college, staying in this little comfortable box. I want you all to embrace change and to be able to adapt to your surroundings.

Tomorrow you will all report to class. On time, if you wouldn't mind," she said, shooting Tim a look. He held up his hands in defense as she continued, "And from there you will all break off into your pairings. I will give you the topics of discussion for you and your partner, and you will spend the next week getting to know him or her. When this is all said and done, you will turn in your experiences in an essay, focusing on assumptions and judging. Hopefully you will all get more out of this than a stronger hate for essay papers."

She gave a nod of her head, signaling that she was done with the lesson. The students immediately turned to talk to one another, some getting out of their seats to sit beside their friends.

"Dude," Tim said, causing Nathan to turn to face him. "You got stuck with the tutor chick. Sucks for you!"

Nathan merely glared at him as Peyton walked over. She leaned against her boyfriend's desk, her bare legs stretching out in front of her. She ran a hand over the bottom half of her cheerleading uniform as she spoke. "We need to talk, Nathan."

Those five words were something that no one ever wanted to hear, and Nathan was no exception. He opened his mouth to reply, confusion clouding his mind, but the bell rang before he had the chance. Peyton gave him a small wave before racing out of the room, joined quickly by Brooke whose arm was instantly laced through the blonde's.

----

"Do you think she's pregnant?" Tim asked as he dribbled the basketball between his knees.

Nathan groaned as he sat down on the bench beside Tim. "You're such a dumb ass," he said with a shake of his head. Telling Tim had probably not been one of the smartest ideas, but he was Nathan's best friend, so he had to get his input.

"No, really," Jake Jagielski said. "It could very possibly be true. I mean, you guys do tend to have a lot of fun together."

Nathan stared at the guy for a moment before shaking his head again. "She's **not** pregnant, guys!" He took hold of Tim's basketball and threw it against the lockers. "God, let's just get out there, okay?"

He headed out of the locker room quickly, leaving a stunned Jake and Tim behind. "He could be pregnant," Tim said. Jake stood up, smacking the other boy across the back of the head before walking out.

Nathan stood at the head of the boys who tried out for the team already, looking cockier than ever. He knew that he was guaranteed the spot of captain on the team. Before he came along, Whitey barely saw more than twenty points in each game. There was no way he was going to let the star of the team go.

The gym seemed to swell with excitement from all the students sitting among the bleachers. Nathan's eyes scanned over the audience, slightly amused at how typical they all looked. Each little clique was grouped with one another, afraid to branch out of their comfort zone. Not that he would ever do so, either. Why mess with something that's perfectly fine the way it is?

He caught sight of Peyton and Brooke just as Tim and Jake made their way over to him. The curly blonde haired girl laughed at something the brunette had said, her head falling back in amusement. Nathan knew that he should feel something because she was such a wonderful, beautiful girl, but he didn't. It seemed empty, as if she was just another face in the crowd.

"I'm sure she's not pregnant," Jake said as he caught sight of who Nathan was looking at.

The assembly started before he had a chance to reply, so he simply shrugged it off. He knew he was going to talk to Peyton afterwards, so it didn't really matter. All that mattered right now was finding out what kind of guys he'd have to whip into shape to make sure they made it to the play offs.

Whitey listed through the players' names, saving the captain spot for last. Tim and Jake made it, just like they always did. A few sophomores and juniors made it onto the team, but Nathan hadn't caught their names. It didn't really matter to him whether they made it or not.

"And last but not least," Whitey said, "We have the co-captains."

Nathan's eyes almost fell out of their sockets. **Co**-captains? As in someone was going to be joining him as head of the pack? He turned his attention towards Whitey, fearful as to whom the coach had chosen.

"Nathan and Lucas Scott!"

The crowd grew quiet at the announcement, anticipating the bloodshed that was certainly going to come. They all seemed to scoot to the edges of their seats at the same time. Haley, Brooke and Peyton's eyes were wide with surprise, shocked that the two were even on the same team. Not only would this cause problems between the two brothers, but they each knew that it would cause problems with the team, and eventually the games they played.

Nathan's blood ran cold in his body, frozen with the idea of sharing **his** team with his half-brother. He could feel the chunks rising in his throat as he looked over at the blonde who was walking towards him.

Lucas stood beside him, ignoring the death glare Nathan sent. There was no way Nathan was going to stand for this, especially with his older brother looking so smug. His fists clenched at his sides as he struggled to compose himself.

As soon as he had the chance, he'd have a serious talk with Whitey.


End file.
